Map of the Problematique
by preposterousnotion
Summary: Quill smut, a sequel to 'Resistance'.  Well I refuse to let you go.  Please read and review!


Map of the Problematique

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from glee. I do not own the song 'Map of the Problematique' by Muse.

AN: A sequel to 'Resistance'.

Please please let me know what you think!

Ruby

* * *

_Fear and panic in the air_

He shoves the key into the lock with such forcefulness that she's worried it will snap in half.

But then they're inside, alone, and she's not sure whether to laugh or cry from the rush of adrenaline that's still pumping through her body.

They don't know whether anyone put two and two together to make four, or whether they're still stuck at three and they're safe for now.

(And how long will that last?)

Every time she thinks about the powers that people have to separate them, it feels like an ice-cold knife is being driven again and again through her heart.

He lets go of her hand and instead grabs both of her arms and she can't remember if Ms Karopol saw them rush along the hallway, but any thoughts like this are swept away as he crashes his lips against hers, and he kisses her with an intensity that makes her feel like this is his last wish.

"Why?" She gasps, as he is forced to pull his lips from hers to breathe.

"I _fucking hate_ not being able to hold my girlfriend's hand in public".

His statement is so bitter and fierce it sends a shiver through her.

But when the fierceness dissipates she can clearly see the terror in his eyes and her heart leaps.

"I'm sorry", she sobs, and even she's not sure whether she's apologising for been 14 years his junior, for being his student, or because she can't stop the tears from streaming down her face in a time where they both need to be strong for each other.

His fingers are going to leave bruises on her arms, he's clinging to her so tightly, as though that will stop anyone taking her away from him.

She know she shouldn't say it, because it's just going to make things worse, it's just going to embed the fear deeper into his expression, but she does anyway.

"I love you".

He leans his forehead against hers, and his breaths are forced and shaky, and there's no map, there's no clear step by step instructions.

People don't write guides on how to deal with being in love with someone you shouldn't be in love with.

She brings one hand up to his face, and her fingertips stroke his cheek steadily.

She sniffs.

His intake of breath borders on silent crying.

They stay like this for a while, and it morphs naturally into soothing sweet kisses, and she's murmuring nothing to him, mostly just his name, and he is kissing her insistently back.

* * *

_I want to be free  
From desolation and despair_

He's waiting for some kind of signal from her, she knows.

They can't keep doing this, there's something emotionally wrong with doing this: launching straight from being paralysed with terror to exploring natural ecstasy together.

It's some sort of emotional betrayal.

She'd rather be stuck at the times when they are free from their anguish and pain.

It's the pain of anticipating losing each other, and it's bad enough, she would never want to know the pain of actually losing each other.

"I love you Quinn", he hisses, and he's angry, he's angry that he shouldn't be telling her that when he wants to so badly.

It's a Romeo and Juliet love, and she purposefully forgets how that one ends up, choosing rather to shuffle out of her flats, wriggling out of his grip to lose her cardigan to the floor.

She just stands there, as though waiting for him to run away and/or break down into floods of tears at his admission.

She sees two options to stop this emotional betrayal, but only one is viable, seeing as she's not going to leave him. She can't.

He sees it too, and they meet half way, tongues twisting together in heated passion at a rough collision of needing bodies.

Her fingers twist into his hair.

"_Will_".

He's been passionate before. They've been passionate.

Their relationship is every bit as fiery as it is tender and romantic.

But this is something different. This is a pure need to forget. A pure need to channel emotions into something physical and powerful.

And she knows all this just from the fervour of their kisses.

He stills in his lips and tongue's blazing path down the side of her neck.

"You would tell me, at any point, if you wanted to slow down or stop, wouldn't you?" His voice is gruff and he sounds like he has been running a race.

The adrenaline is high in his blood too.

She pushes him away, her hands firm on her chest.

"I was the one who told _you _I love you", she says, reminding him. "I'm not going to change how I feel about you, I'm not going to stop loving you just because someone tells me I should".

He nods.

He's tense and hard and she's desperate for him to unleash this onto her, but they both need to be as determined not to fail.

He takes a breath, and his eyes flick to her swollen lips and back.

"This is fast", he admits, "This is very fast. Suddenly, I'm in the most mutually committed relationship I've ever been in, and I can't even remember how it started, and I can't even remember why it didn't start ages before that…"

"You don't remember?" She asks incredulously, with slight disappointment.

He squashes against her, so that the only thing separating their chests are her hands, and he has forced her arms to bend at her sides.

"_It _is something I just can't forget… What I mean is, we had some ill-advised _hot _sex, and somewhere in between that and the conversations that I have with you that normally I would just have in my head… and just the simple things… being with you makes me so _goddamn _happy…"

No more words are needed.

No more words can be found.

She simply curls her hand around the back of his neck and brings his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

There are the fireworks again, and emotions surface, his eyes are heavy lidded and he's kissing her hungrily, and she's never been so sure about what she wants before.

Decisions had always been difficult before. Right from choosing what to wear to whether or not to give her daughter up for adoption.

But not when it comes to Will.

Her fingers deftly work at the buttons of his shirt, but her co-ordination is impaired as his hand slips up her skirt and between her thighs.

She instead rips it open, and the buttons fall with clicking onto the wooden floor, like a handful of pebbles thrown at a window.

She catches his groan in the depths of her mouth.

She's struggling with his belt now, it's patent leather and it's sticking, so his hands briefly abandon their attentions to help her, she take the opportunity of the slight diversion of sense to hastily pull her top over her head, and push her skirt to pool at her ankles.

He looks slowly up her body as his pants drop with a quiet thud, his eyes are dark and overflowing with desire.

"Have I told you yet today that I love you?"

It's only been a few hours since he first said these three words to her; she whimpers his name.

He loves that she's so eager for him, so willing.

For her he's amazing.

She's on fire, and all he's doing is staring at her, one hand splayed across the middle of her back to keep her pressed against him, and the other straying caressing patterns up the inside of her thigh again.

His burning tongue trails to her ear.

"I want to hear you… ask me".

His eyes are asking if that's okay, and she loves that he always wants everything to be about her, and how she always wants everything to be about him, and they end up with something indescribably brilliant in between.

"Touch me Will… touch me, lick me… _bite _me… all over…"

It's arousing to say the words and watch him moisten his lips with his tongue and gulp unsteadily.

"Make me scream", she finishes off, her voice a mere whisper, and he's leant closer to hear her.

"_God yes", _he stutters out, and his cock is throbbing against her hip.

Only the barrier of underwear separates them, but it is enough to feel like a barrier.

She doesn't want anything to separate them.

She scatters a few open mouthed kisses over his muscular shoulder.

He lifts her up easily, and she moans softly as their bodies mould together, and she naturally wraps her legs around him.

"What about you?" she asks seductively, nipping at the solid lines of his pectorals.

He kisses her deeply, compromising his sense of direction and grunting as he knocked himself on the doorframe of the bedroom.

"I want to taste you", he replies in almost a growl, "I want your thighs squeezing either side of my head… and then I want to feel your hot, tightness around me…"

She can't take much more of his gravelly voice purring these things, and plunders his open mouth with her tongue.

"Shower", he grits out, and she hums in approval, remembering how much she likes his vanilla shower scrub.

He changes direction, and she digs her fingers deeper into his back and he's tossing her bra aside with a deft movement.

He lowers her carefully to the ground, and lets go of her long enough to hook his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers to shimmy them down to the ground.

He's sculptured and he's…

She drinks in the sight of him, and her tongue circles her parted lips sensually.

He gives a rumbling moan as a similarly lustful sound escapes her lips.

He's a good step away from her and she wants that to change immediately, so, holding his smouldering gaze, she drops her underwear to the floor.

His moan trails off into a hushed, needy groan.

They collide again, with desperate passion, hands and lips everywhere, and slightly hesitatingly, his teeth nip at her skin.

She arches into him, and, seemingly pleased with her reaction, he nips again, at the sensitive skin of the swell of her breast.

Smiling, he edges towards the bathroom, checking out of the corner of his eye as he took a gasp for breath that it was in fact the bathroom, with her hand doing… _that_ they could have just travelled in a huge circle.

They're lost in a fog of desire.

But for this they don't need a map, the instructions can be found by just looking into each other's eyes.

He steps into the shower, spinning round to jab his elbow at the wall to find the switch as he is loathe to remove his mouth from hers.

She gasps as the water rushes out shockingly cold on her back, and he instantly turns so that he is under the water as they wait for it to warm up.

"Gorgeous", he murmurs sincerely.

"_So gorgeous_ Quinn".

He kisses her gently, pressing the bottle of vanilla shower scrub into her hand.

"I love you", she returns, "I love you Will".

She squirts a generous amount of the gel onto her hands, spreading it across the planes of his chest, rubbing the tension out of his muscles, even if this would only be temporary.

"Gorgeous", he whispers again, and lowers himself gradually to his knees, kissing down her wet skin, rubbing bubbles out of his eyes with one hand and parting her legs with the other.

He presses a few experimental kisses to the inside of her leg.

The water may be pounding onto her skin, but as soon as his lips touch her, she can't even feel the water, she can only feel him.

She wants to touch him _everywhere_ but makes do with grabbing at his wet hair with one hand, the other hand gripping his shoulder and tightening as he darts his tongue out, holding onto her thighs.

He gives one last longing glance up at her, gloriously soaking and aroused, standing over him, before nudging his head between her legs.

His enthusiastic suck, followed quickly by his tongue delving inside her has her writhing against the slippery tiles of the shower cubicle.

She forgets she's standing in the shower in his apartment, even though she's watching rivlets of water stream down his strong back when she can force her eyes open.

She thinks it's his turn as soon as she can breathe again, after struggling to stand upright as he legs weakened to jelly and she is uttering his name like a dirty mantra.

But he has other ideas, replacing his mouth with two fingers, immediately curling them inside her, as he stumbles to his feet, near crushing her against the tiles.

"Willll", she whines, her body still buzzing from the first orgasm, and so eager to hear her name tumbling from his lips, as he presses into her, warm, wet and steaming hard body.

"Cum for me", he orders, assailing her peaked nipples with his mouth, swirling them with his tongue.

"I just did", she gasps.

"Cum harder", he growls, aiming sloppy kisses to her mouth, as his hands roam everywhere.

She tastes herself on him, and supresses a groan, and she's completely out of control, and she trusts him completely.

She wraps her hand around his rock hard cock, he's not going to be able to hold himself together for much longer.

She turns the shower off, because they're only getting dirtier, and begins to move her hand, subconsciously rocking into his hand as his fingers find _that spot_.

His lips find hers, mimicking the action of his fingers with his tongue, and his other hand is massaging her breast and she's so close again, only he can make her feel this way, and the heat is building up inside her and ready to explode.

And she falls apart at his fingertips, and he chokes his name as she shouts his, and he's spilling into her hand and, he collapses back against the glass, pulling her against him in a tight one-armed hug.

She reaches behind her to turn the shower on again, and they just stand under the cascade of water in a wet, naked embrace.

* * *

_And I feel like everything I sow  
Is being swept away_

He's standing behind her rubbing her with a towel, and she leans back against him as he pauses to suck on the back of her neck.

"I could drop out of high school", she mumbles.

She senses him shaking his head, and the towel is dropped to the floor.

His hands stray round her front, smoothing the soft skin of her stomach, upwards to cup her breasts, his thumbs flicking over her nipples.

She throws her head back against his shoulder with a gasp.

His chin rests on her shoulder, his shallow breaths tingling through her.

"That's like me saying we should move to Spain…"

"Maybe we should", she returns.

He chuckles warmly, and she realises he doesn't think she is serious, but she can't bring herself to start such a conversation when they are both naked and about 2 metres away from a bed.

So she turns round to him and kisses him hard.

* * *

_Well I refuse to let you go  
_

She checks her phone and flinches at the 14 missed calls from her mum.

Will flashes her a sympathetic smile, and she drops her phone onto the floor to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

"I love you Quinn", he murmurs, pushing a lock of her from her face.

"I love you too".

She shuffles closer to him, and he wraps his strong arms around her tightly, kissing the top of her head softly.

"Do you want to stay tonight?"

She hums thoughtfully.

"I really do".

"Then stay!"

She huffs.

"I'm not going to let them take you away from me", he promises.

"Willll… what if someone saw? What if..?"

"What if they didn't?" He says, interrupting. "What if that just makes us stronger?"

She slips her arms around him, snuggling closer.

"Anyone would have a job unattaching me from you", she whispers fiercely.

* * *

_I can't get it right  
Get it right  
Since I met you_

"Where were you yesterday night? And this morning?"

Quinn winces, because she wishes she could have just stayed in bed with Will all weekend, but she has had to come home for some supplies.

"Quinn?"

"Uh?"

Surely it should be getting easier to weave a tale?

And yet, each time her lies become more detailed, instead of becoming more convincing, she just feels that her mum becomes and more and more suspicious of her.

She wonders if it's something to do with the overwhelming desire to have her relationship with Will known to everyone.

Maybe her lies are subconsciously becoming more see through.

"I was, erm… I was with Kurt… shopping, yeah, I went shopping with Kurt".

"Oh? Did you buy anything?"

"Yes… No, well, I did, but Kurt's taken it home to adjust the, erm, hem…"

"I thought Kurt was gay?"

Quinn's eyes widened.

"Er… I have to go do some homework…"

* * *

_Loneliness be over  
When will this loneliness be over_

Quinn gets questioned about holding Will's hand the minute she walks into glee club rehearsal.

It is Santana Lopez who had noticed, and Quinn wonders if this girl has some kind of beacon for sex… or trouble…

"So momma, you and Schue having some kind of awkward virginal…"

"_What_?" It does sound convincing, she thinks, probably helped by the fact that Will is standing by the piano, and Santana isn't particularly quiet or subtle.

"What's with all the nauseating hand holding the other night?"

"You know you can hold hands with someone and not have sex with them", Quinn says sarcastically, desperately keeping control of her emotions.

"You were holding his hand?" Mercedes asks incredulously, jerking her thumb at Will, who seems to be debating whether to come over or not.

He's beside her in a millisecond.

"Are you alright now Quinn?"

She doesn't meet his eyes, his hand is on the small of her back and distracting her more than should be possible, and she takes a deep breath to un-jumble her thoughts.

He elaborates, at the shared glance between Santana and Mercedes.

"Quinn?"

"I'm better, thank you".

"What's going on?"

Will meets Santana's icy gaze steadily.

"Quinn saw a bird fly into the window in front of her, and she was understandably upset".

Quinn nods sombrely.

"Thanks for being there", she says, and she hopes he knows that she's actually meaning right there now.

"That's no problem… I'm here to help you guys with all your problems, big and small".

When he walks away to help Tina with a section of the choreography, she feels suddenly alone.

"Hey Quinn".

She turns.

"Do you want to come along to the pizza and movie night at mine tomorrow?"

There's no hurt in Sam's eyes when he talks to her.

They were there for each other when they needed someone, needed someone to call their boyfriend/girlfriend before the rest of the high school population, where it seemed necessary to have such an accessory.

He's not endgame, she knows that now.

Okay for a while he smiled at her and she flushed with warmth, but it was a mere warmth, not like the forest fire that tears through her body if Will's eyes flick to hers for a fraction of a second.

She nods vaguely, as Will calls there attention.

She notices his balled fists, and she knows it's not because he's angry with her talking to Sam, it's because he wishes he could be invited as well.

Her throat constricts.

She wishes he could be invited too, because she's going to feel lonely when the others are all curled up on the couch and he's not there to hold her.

* * *

_Life will flash before my eyes_

She sometimes wakes up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, and she is right now, gripping the duvet in her fists and breathing shakily.

She's always had vivid dreams.

When she was little, she had dreams where all her teeth would fall out.

When she was pregnant, her baby would be some kind of monster, and attack her the minute it was born.

This is the first time she's woken from a nightmare of losing Will.

She tells herself it's pathetic, she tells herself to pull herself together.

Continually worrying about this isn't helping anything.

Her phone buzzes.

It's Will, she stares at his name on the screen for what seems like hours, because she's cold and the devil on her left shoulder is yelling in her ear that he's telling her this is too hard, he's telling her this isn't going to work.

Images of them together shatter in her memory.

"Quinn".

Her worry fades to nothing at the neediness in his tone.

"Hi", she replies breathlessly.

"On a scale of 1 to impossible… just how impossible is it for me to see you right now?"

She thinks through the layout of her house. She pictures the flat roof outside her window.

"My mom's asleep… where are you?"

"About two blocks from your house", he admits quietly. "Open your window?"

"I can probably sneak you through the house", she suggests, she's fully awake now, and it's a school night and it's gone 1am but she couldn't care less about that.

"This way's more romantic", he returns, and there's warm laughter in his voice.

"I love you", she whispers.

"I love you more", he replies, and she melts into a useless puddle.

* * *

_So scattered and lost  
I want to touch the other side_

It seems like hours until she hears his footsteps on the gravel.

Her fingers and nose are numb as she sits perched on the windowsill, the icy night air through the wide open window slowly freezing her extremities.

But it only has been a few minutes.

He's like a cat, climbing on top of the dumpster to swing himself onto the flat roof, then heaving himself in through the window, crashing straight into her and kissing her with wild passion.

Still holding her tightly, he shuts the window and pulls her over to the bed.

He pauses, and she kisses him, because her bed is his bed, but he is such a gentleman to wait for some kind of permission, as he has never lay there before.

So she slips under the covers, and holds them open in invitation.

He's beside her and kissing and kissing her, and his muscles dance under her chilled fingertips.

"You're freezing", he mumbles, against her neck.

He gathers the duvet around her, and pulls her closer into his body.

He's still warm from his running, even though he's only wearing trackie bottoms and a t shirt.

Her hands push further under his t shirt.

"What about..?"

Her mum can't hear them. She knows that.

"We'll be quiet", she promises.

He's about to say something, and she lays a finger on his lips to silence him.

She replaces her finger with soft lips, goading his pliant ones open.

She's quickly overwhelmed by the heat of burning desire.

His hands are everywhere, 'seeing' all of her when his eyes cannot beneath the covers.

Her tongue slides over his and he tastes of minty toothpaste.

He pulls off his t shirt, and his mouth finds first her left breast, tonguing her nipples through the fabric of her nightshirt into hard peaks.

She arches lazily of the bed, pushing her hips against his, with a wanton whimpering.

"Shhhh", he hisses, despite his bodies reaction giving away the fact that he loves the noises she makes.

But he groans, albeit quietly, when he slides his hands up her body beneath the material separating them, pushing it upwards hastily, to muffle her moans as he gently grinds against her with his mouth on hers.

She's pushing down his sweat pants and he's wriggling to help her and she's actually addicted to him.

His mouth descends on hers again, just in time to catch their louder grunts of unadulterated pleasure as he pushes into her.

"I love you", he gasps, gasping because she's thrusting against him, and there's something quite thrilling about the hurry, it's almost a challenge.

Her fingertips dig tighter into his upper back, his name choked into his neck.

"Don't scream", he warns her, when he pushes his hand between them as well. "Bite my shoulder".

He trails hot wet kisses across her collar bone, thrusting deeper and harder with each movement.

She's writhing beneath him, and he's circling his hips experimentally, and she pushes her face to his ear to edge him closer with her scruffy breathing and soft moans.

His thrusts become more erratic, and his kisses sloppier, scattering them at random on burning skin.

He's urging her with his eyes as well, and she's lost in his smell, his gorgeous contorted face at the brink of falling apart, his caressing hands and lips, his unsteady breathing and the beads of sweat on his forehead.

She's flying, flying with him, milking him of his orgasm as her muscles tighten and convulse around him.

She bites his shoulder, hard, and he shoves his face into her pillow to muffle his cries.

She thanks the bed frame for not being too noisy and clings to his boneless body, her lips parted to utter his name silently.

Eventually he rolls out of her, lying closely at her side, and searches for her hand to clasp between them.

"_Willl", _she murmurs, because there are no words.

He turns his head to show her his smile of open satisfaction.

"_Yeah_".

They lie like this for a while, and she's the one who speaks at length.

"We can't keep using sex to forget about how lost we are about what to do…"

He sighs, and props himself up with his elbow, bringing, swapping hands to hold hers.

"You're right… we need a plan".

"Because we can do this", she says, taking the words out of his mouth.

"We are _going_ to do this", he smiles.

"How about having a few 'date nights' a week?" she suggests, bringing his hand to her chest, and playing with his fingers.

"Mmmm… I like that idea", he agrees, kissing her shoulder.

She freezes suddenly at a stirring noise, and he holds his breath.

It's quiet again.

"Once a week can be here", Quinn informs him, "On Mondays, my mom goes out with her friends and is rarely back the same day".

"Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays at mine?"

She nods vigourously.

"We should probably try and regulate the spontaneous sex", she admits quietly, a little wistfully.

He catches this.

"Well… I don't know… I think as long as we're careful…"

"Okay we'll be careful", she cuts in hastily.

"I'm going to go now", he whispers after a while.

Her eyes crease with sadness.

"No", he hisses fiercely, "no, because I'm always here".

He tore his hand from hers to press it on her chest over her heart.

"I love you", she says, as he presses his lips to her forehead and grabs his clothes to dress quickly.

"I know", he returns, with a cheeky smile, and turns to leave before her returning grin dissipates.

* * *

_And no one thinks they are to blame _

_Why can't we see  
That when we bleed we bleed the same_

They always say, 'you can't help who you fall in love with'.

They say it's true.

Then why do they still think relationships like his and Quinn's should be stopped?

Surely the head of the school board, who had an affair and ended up remarried to his ex-wife's sister, surely would understand?

* * *

_I can't get it right  
Get it right  
Since I met you_

_Loneliness be over_  
_When will this loneliness be over_  
_Loneliness be over_  
_When will this loneliness be over_

He may not be able to travel in the right direction on his own, but, he knows that they can draw their own map to their ultimate happiness _together_.

* * *

Please review :)


End file.
